


As Long As We're Together

by gentlyepigrams



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlyepigrams/pseuds/gentlyepigrams
Summary: From the Inception Kink Meme.
Relationships: Robert Fischer/Saito
Kudos: 5





	As Long As We're Together

Saito's nightmare is always the same: gunshot to the chest, agony, death. Lucid enough to remember but not enough to change.

Robert, alarmed, tries to get water, to call help, while Saito coughs up a lung. Saito clutches him with feeble arms, forbidding him to leave. Robert wraps his arms around Saito in response to the silent plea. Eventually the spasms stop, and Saito drifts off again, leaving Robert wondering.

Saito is old and filled with regrets. He dies alone in his dreams, but Robert is waiting when he wakes. Saito knows he'll be fine as long as they're together.


End file.
